Vampire
Vampires are undead immortal supernatural predators descended from a family known as The Originals. Vampires of various different forms have populated Human mythology and culture for centuries, even before The Originals. It is unknown how many Vampires exist worldwide. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. All vampires need to drink some kind of blood. Whether it is human or animal is up to the vampire. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, they will decompose into mummification. It is a very painful experience. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Immortality -' Vampires stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. If the injury is worse enough, the vampire will need to drink human blood to initiate the healing process, also if a limb is removed it will grow back in a day with regular drinking of human blood. *'Supernatural Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Supernatural Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, and alter/erase human memories. Through eye contact and the use of their voice. However this is an aquired skill, it must be taught and praticed as it requires a great deal of focus. Some are better than others at compulsion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. This is also an aquired skill, not many vampires can effitvely pull this off as it takes a lot of pratice and contentration. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited ability to turn off their own emotions to make killing easier. *'Heightened Senses' - All of a vampires senses are heightened. Hearing, smell, sight, touch, taste. Vampires can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Endurance- '''Vampires can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. they can also exert themselves without much tire. Weaknesses *'Vervain''' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to sunlight burns a vampire, after a few seconds in direct sunlight a vampire will burst into flames and burn to ashes very quickly. Vampires are very flammable thus making fire burn and kill them. *'Werewolf Bite' - The posionous bite affect vampires but they can recover from it much faster than humans. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Broken neck' - Though not fatal, breaking a vampire's neck will render it unconscious for several hours. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. Physical and Psycological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Upon transformation the physical apperance of one may alter slightly. They no longer have a pulse and their blood does not flow which makes them appear paler and they feel colder. They beautify naturally, blemishes vanish, fat sheds off, eyes become more attractive. This natural beautification is a hunting techinque, it makes them more enticing to their prey to lure them in. They seem to exhibit a more attratice yet intimidating aura. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. The hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their blood-lust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Vampires are said to be able to turn off their Humanity, and therefore their ability to feel negative emotions such as guilt if they find what they feel too overwhelming, Due to the fact that vampires could have been moral people as humans and the fact being that being a vampire doesn't automatically turn one evil, there has to be a switch or else said vampires would be crippled with guilt after their first kills. Vampire Terms *'Newborns - '''Newborns is the term used in the vampire community which refers to newly transitioned vampires. They become unstable because of their heightened senses and emotions. Their bloodlust in very high and they are very hard to fight. *'Sire -''' a sire is the term used by vampires that refers to a vampire they have created. *'Maker - '''a maker is the term used by vampire that refers to the vampire who created them. *'Vegetarions - 'Vegetarions is the term used in the vampire community which refers to vampires who feed off of animals instead of humans. They are weaker than other vampires because animal blood does not enhance their abilities. Although abilities do get stronger with age, so a very old vegetarion vampire will still over power a young vampire. *'Butchers - 'Butchers is the term used in the vampire community which refers to vampires who can not control their bloodlust and let it take them over. They are named butchers because when they feed they rip apart their victims bodies. Once they start feeding they can not stop till the human is drained, they normally turn off their emotions and become cold, unfeeling, vicious killers. *'Clans - 'Vampires sometimes form clans, they stick together like a family. They travel together and help maintain each other's existance. *'Count - '''A count or contessa, is the leader of a clan. Transition In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body and vital organs (head, heart, spine, etc) must be preserved and able to function upon resurrection. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. Once a vampire is turned completely they become New-Borns, new vampires that are incredibly unstable when hungry and have an increased blood-lust since that have no control over it yet. Since the New-Borns are so unstable they are hard to fight. Blood Attributes The blood of a vampire has supernatural qualities. Their blood has holds their healing abilites, if ingested wounds will heal faster. The blood also strengths the drinker, making them slightly stronger. Their blood also tastes quite good, it's more sweet and empowering than anything. If a human has taken in a vampire's blood on mulitple occasions they devolop what's known as a blood bond. They will begin to feel more connected, they will also be able to sense if each other are in danger. They dream about them sometimes. When a vampire is created, they become linked to the one who's blood resurrected them. It's known as a sire bond. They feel connected to their maker and can sense if they are in danger and given enough time and focus they can sense their location. All of this can be prevented if the maker does not want thier sire to sense their pain or know their location. Sire bonds are important in a newborn vampires life because without proper guidance the baby vamp may not survive. They need teaching, this can cause a teacher student or parent offspring relationship. The Vampiric Dominion may hold a maker partially acountable for their sire's actions.